


Fleure Blanc Weekly

by CaesarNyrk



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangs, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Highschool, Bottom Ichigo, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gangster Grimmjow, Investigations, Journalist! Ichigo, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top Grimmjow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesarNyrk/pseuds/CaesarNyrk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo Kurosaki is forgettable, at least he tries to be anyway. If he could fade away, then he'd be happy, but then he wouldn't be able to investigate. Journalism is his only hobby, the only thing that keeps him sane. Unfortunately, mostly everyone at his school already believes his rumors or hates him. Nobody could have ever expected son of Aizen Sousuke, a famed gang leader, to show up in his school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleure Blanc Weekly

 

 

It was almost Christmas break when the child of a well known gang leader transferred to his school. It probably wasn't brains that got him into this special school. Fleure Blanc Academy was a very private high school, and the only reason Ichigo could afford to get into it, was apparently because his father had a lot of money. Isshin was a surgeon, so of course they'd be rich.

 

Ichigo could see the fear on a few people's faces, those who knew of his arrival of course. They were mostly teachers, but Ichigo had his ways of gathering information. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was his name- no, nickname. His father, Aizen Sousuke, had given nicknames to his children, nobody knew their true names. Aizen's name alone would cause fear on the street if spoken. Hueco Mondo was a feared gang, known for the ruthlessness of its leader and officials. There had to have been a bucketful of incidents that had been caused by them within the past month or so. Apparently, the club did it all, from prostitutes to con schemes. They were rich too, from drug money of course.

 

The teachers and few students that were afraid were being asked questions, as their fear was very prominent. Nobody dared respond, as even now before he came, they feared his wrath. At his last school, he had broken all the school's windows and attempted to murder a student in the washroom. They weren't rumors, as his information was usually always correct.

 

None of this would be a problem for Ichigo, as he was very good at laying low. Nobody in the school knew barely anything about him, except for the ones holding official documents of course. He was good at pretending he didn't exist, and shrugged off most questions with vague answers. This was normal for ichigo, he had grown staunchly reclusive since his mother had died. That, along with the fact that mostly everybody in the school hated him- his nosy-ness was considered impossible to rival- made his school life rough at times.

 

Fingers tapping slowly drew at his brain, finally winning over his attention and glancing over at their home economics teachers. She was jump at times, and was frightened to death whenever anybody turned on the stove. It was ridiculous, considering she was a home economics teacher, but from her past history, Ichigo understood her problems. It wasn't any sort of mental disorder than the student body gawked and gossiped about, but instead, something a bit worse. Apparently, her house had burned down. And how did he know this? A photo of her as a teenager with identical twins. In the photo, she was standing in front of a small yellow peaked house. It was a townhouse close to Ichigo's favorite ice cream parlor.

 

That house was no longer there, instead, an empty lot for sale. It hadn't sold, as it was really too small for any businesses. The area had developed too, and nobody wanted a house on a very busy street next to a superstore. He had asked around in a surrounding suburb, and multiple sources had informed him of a housefire that burned that building to the ground. Ichigo had asked the teacher if she had any siblings, and a sad look flashed into her eyes before she said no. It made him feel bad for asking, so he stayed after class to help clean up their sewing lab.

 

It was most likely that her family had died tragically in the fire. That would be a logical conclusion as to why she was afraid of fire that much. Regardless, Ichigo still thought it was an idiotic decision for her to become essentially a cooking teacher if she feared it so. While it was not her own fault that she got ridiculed, but it she had essentially put herself into that position. She was a nice person, but had made a few bad decisions.

 

Trembling, the teacher got up from her squeaky leather chair and hobbled out from behind the tacky wooden desk. This was a pricey private school, so why did she have such a shitty desk? Maybe the staff didn't like her or something, as that teacher was the only one with such a run down piece of wood. Maybe it was her own desk, which could explain why she hadn't gotten a new one.

 

She attempted to start speaking, but the loudness of the class cut her off. Nobody seemed to care for what she had to say, but eventually quieted down as she stood there flustered. What could she have to say that was so important? Normally, she remained quiet and gave instructions regardless if the class was listening or not. She claimed it was the classes fault if they missed anything she said, Ichigo disagreed, he hated being put at a disadvantage by other people's actions.

 

“Hello class, today a new student will be joining us. Be sure to give him a Fleure Blanc welcome!”

 

Her smile was fake, as her eyes were terrified, and it seemed as if she wanted to say something more. This had to be Jaegerjaques, but Ichigo hadn't anticipated his arrival so soon. Normally, a person would have waited until after the break, because they really only had like five more days of classes left, but apparently, Grimmjow wanted to get the full Fleure Blanc christmas spirit. Ichigo enjoyed christmas, everybody seemed happy and there was plenty of free food to go around, not to mention his very favorite gingerbread ice cream was a seasonal flavor down at his favorite place.

 

The door busted open, and everybody except Ichigo had startled. Their teacher had jumped back from her spot and was now shaking worse than before. That damn woman was about to collapse, and it wasn't like Ichigo knew really knew anything useful about medical practices even if his parent was a head surgeon.

 

A broad shouldered blue haired guy swaggered into the classroom. He scanned the class with his intense electric blue eyes, stopping on Ichigo for what felt liker an eternity. It wasn't really more than four seconds, but it felt like minutes. Certainly, if his desk was further up in the class, he would have probably showed some sign of fear. This guy was shockingly handsome and hot, but Ichigo couldn't focus on that right now. He was afraid of giving a wrong look to this guy and ending up dead in a ditch, so he focused his gaze on the teacher.

 

Few recognized him as the big scary son of a gang leader, everyone else entranced by his beauty but confused at their teacher's discomfort. Nobody expected such a beautiful creature to be a demon, thus were left in fearful awe at his words.

 

“ Names Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, nice ta fucking meetchya.” His tone dripped with malice filled sarcasm, eyes glancing around like a predator.

 

It took a few moments for it to click in, for people to actually recognize his name. When they did, silence overcame the otherwise chatty class. Ichigo could have heard a pin drop from miles away in this dreadful silence.

 

This wasn't what Ichigo thought would happen, what were the chances this guy would end up in his class? Sure, in any other circumstance, Ichigo would be happy to have a new subject in his day, but anyone but him.

 

Grimmjow sauntered over towards the other students, handing out glares as if business cards. His footsteps echoed as he walked down the isle, like a predator sizing up prey, but he was probably just looking for a seat. Except this class had no empty seats, causing Ichigo to mentally cringe. This was probably going to be a problem, considering this guy seemed to be type to stir up shit, but Ichigo was ashamed at himself for making such assumptions, he of all people should know better than that.

 

When blue eyes met his own brown, they never wavered. He held his gaze, which was probably a terrible idea. Suddenly, a fist slammed down on his desk. It was meant to scare him, but at least it gave him an excuse to look elsewhere without looking like a total coward. There was dent in his desk, something that would prove very annoying to write on. Its not like they had a test today or anything, and the desk would probably be replaced.

 

_Way to fucking go Ichigo, you just bought yourself a ticket to the get beaten half to death ride._

 

This guy hadn't intended to harm him, instead, he had wanted to scare him. Maybe that meant that- no, it didn't matter what it mean. 

 

_I am not going to fucking go all stalker on him. He's the only one that will make me mind my own business, for good reason too. Snitches get stitches or something like that, but I wouldn't dare tattle on him anyway._

 

Instead of anything else, the blue haired gangster turned his glare to the preppy girl sitting beside him. She had blonde hair and daddy issues to say the least. He knew a bit too much about her to be honest. 

 

“Get out of my chair, bitch.”

 

The poor girl didn't even have the chance to react, as she got up swiftly before Grimmjow pushed everything off her desk. Her very expensive smart phone fell to the ground, the sound of shattering following the sound of books hitting the floor. When her fight or flight instict kicked in, she obviously picked the former, as was now walking swiftly from the class. It was on the news recently that Hueco Mondo was gaining power very quickly, but that on top of the whole evil gangster thing was probably what made her leave so quickly

 

Ichigo was speechless, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques had chosen to sit next to him after glaring and abusing his desk? He was really conflicted, as he didn't know if he should be cowering and writing his will or getting an erection, which was already at its halfway point. At least he was wearing a plain navy zippered jacket that hid the slightly above average bulge.

 

“W-why don't you tell us a little about yourself?

 

Wow, Ichigo expected the teacher to remain quiet the whole class, maybe she just grew some courage. But in this case, that courage was probably stupidity, it was easy to mix the two up. At least Grimmjow didn't shoot anybody, but a look of annoyance flashed over his face.

 

“All of ya already know 'bout me, no need ta waste time.”

 

Fortunately, that was the only thing he did or said, Ichigo had prepared for a serious tongue lashing. The poor teacher was already scared shitless, and to be honest, so was Ichigo. In all of his life, this was the closest he had ever been to danger, at it was sitting right next to him with a predatory grin. 

 

Apparently the plastic chairs weren't comfy enough for the gangster, so he propped his feet up on the desk and rested his hands on his head. Dominance, this guy was trying to assert it. It was subtle, but by increasing his body size and stretching out, he is doing something as primal and instinctive as asserting dominance. If that was the case, Ichigo wouldn't let himself fall into the web, instead, he'd be resilient to his pressure, but not in a way that would attract too much attention, especially from Grimmjow.

 

The blue haired criminal glared at Ichigo again, who instead of looking over, kept his gaze on the teacher. Fingers traced the spiderweb cracks in the desk that had been broken not too long ago. It was because of the guy sitting next to him. Like a ticking time bomb, everybody was waiting for him to go off.

 

For the rest of the class, nobody spoke, save for the teacher.

 

Ichigo raised his hand, waiting for the teacher to call him out.

 

“Yes Mr.Kurosaki?”

 

“May I please be excused to the bathroom?”

 

The tension in the room was unbearable, Ichigo never returned for that period.

 


End file.
